Savez-vous vous tenir sur la tête ?
by KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Chess', c'est le surnom qu'il se donne. Il ne m'appelle pas, moi, mais je m'appelle Léo. Léonora. Je ne sais pas ce que je compte faire de ma vie. Mais je vais partir d'ici, parce que j'ai un rêve. Un rêve de liberté. Le rêve de pouvoir rêver en toute liberté. La liberté de pouvoir tout rêver ! Chess et moi nous côtoyons, Chess est moi. Ne me réveillez pas. Ne vous réveillez pas.


Bonjours chers lecteurs.

Il m'est venu l'idée de cette fiction il y a peu de temps. Je l'écris sous le coup de l'envie et je ne vous promet pas un chapitre par semaine. Il s'agit plus d'une divagation de mon esprit. D'un fantasme littéraire. Vous le comprendrez bien vite, dans cette fiction se trouve énormément de liens avec le livre Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll. Si vous êtes amoureux de ces deux chef d'œuvres lisez ceci, je ne l'ai pas classé en tant que cross over, mais je me sers de nombreux éléments du monde d'Alice pour mon personnage. J'espère que la lecture vous amusera. Il fallait que je trouve un personnage nouveau qui correspondrait à l'image que je me fais du Cheshire Cat, alors je vous présente Léo. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Elle sera l'héroïne aux côtés de Chess'.

One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

Alice au pays des merveilles à Lewis Carroll.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

"Prenez le temps de rêver, et si vos rêves ne se réalisent pas, qu'ils soient tout de même magnifiques !"

Les rêves sont merveilleux. Ils nous permettent de nous immerger entièrement dans une réalité si différente de notre monde. De nous envoyer dans des lieux où le ciel est plus bleu, ou l'herbe est plus verte, ou le soleil est plus éclatant. Lorsque l'on rêve, le Temps n'est plus un ennemi, passant soit trop vite soit trop lentement. Il s'arrête et nous laisse respirer, reprendre notre souffle. Ainsi, il peut être toujours l'heure de prendre le thé, ou bien il ne peut jamais être l'heure d'aller en cours. Imaginez donc : Un monde de vacances infinies. Et bien c'est un rêve auquel de nombreuses personnes aspirent, le soir lorsqu'elles ferment les yeux et se laissent bercer par les bras rassurants de Morphée. Et pourtant, le matin arrive toujours trop tôt. Brisant l'entente parfaite que nous avions avec nous même, nous tirant avec violence et sadisme de notre rêve si parfait, ne nous laissant aucune échappatoire. Retour à la réalité, retour à l'angoissante réalité.

Je m'appelle Léo, du moins tout le monde me surnomme ainsi. Diminutif de Léonora, qui un nom bien trop long à porter, et puis Léonora ce n'est pas beau, surtout pour une fille de dix huit ans. Quand on entend « Léonora » on s'imagine immédiatement une femme d'âge mur, portant des robes à froufrous et ayant une démarche altière, la tête haute, fière de qui elle est. Difficile de me voir ainsi. Petite, trop petite, problème de morphologie. Mince, trop mince, à la limite du maigre… Et plate tellement plate… C'en est pathétique. De s'observer dans un miroir, de chercher avec la force du désespoir la moindre petite courbe qui prouverait que vous êtes bien une fille, une femme ! Et de se rendre compte que non, que votre petit frère de dix ans a le même corps que vous, avec peut être même plus de poids. Enfin, on choisi pas son corps hein, sinon ça fait longtemps que j'aurai échangé le mien.

Ce qui me sauve, c'est mon visage, pas trop moche lui. Mes yeux gris et ma peau halée rattrape un peu les problèmes présents au niveau du bas… Mais bon, c'est pas non plus le plus merveilleux des faciès loin là. Il suffit de soulever la mèche brune que je mets sur le coté pour voir apparaître toute une colonie d'affreux boutons d'acnés qui n'attendent que de me pourrir la vie… Quelle joie l'adolescence, qui a dit que c'était le plus bel âge ? Que j'aille lui casser la gueule. Maintenant.

Mais cessons de nous torturer l'esprit ! Et faisons comme d'habitude : Eviter les miroirs, par n'importes quels moyens ! Les miroirs flattent les forts, et découragent les faibles. Ils disent la vérité sans jamais ouvrir la bouche.

« -Léo, descends ! Dépêche toi un peu ! Tu te rends comptes du jour qu'on est, tes examens ! »

Il n'y a pas que le réveil qui vous sort de vos rêves, n'oublions pas le tact et la délicatesse d'une mère trop anxieuse, et surtout qui ne pense pas une seconde aux pauvres émotions de sa pauvre fille qui va devoir rejoindre ses pauvres amis pour une journée entière d'examens…

« -Léo si tu ne descends pas, je monte de te chercher par la peau des fesses !

-Hmmmmmm ! »

Puisqu'il faut descendre… La tête à moitié endormie je me rend dans la cuisine, où toute ma famille est déjà en effervescence. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas prendre leur temps, comme moi. Au lieu de courir en tout sens et de s'énerver pour un rien. Ou alors j'ai un problème. J'ai parfois l'impression que le monde tourne sans moi, qu'il m'a oublié. Mais serait-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

Je grignote une tartine avec de la confiture de groseilles, et je me change. J'enfile un vieux jean de ma mère, et un t-shirt noir, trop grand. Bah tant pis pour le style. De toute façon il n'y a que les jolies filles qui pensent à mettre de jolies habits non ? Un coup d'œil au miroir, (le fourbe) mes cheveux corbeaux tombent n'importe comment… Je les remets rapidement en place, de façon à ce que mon carré ne soit pas trop laid et je file, sans un mot. Mes parents sont habitués, ils ne s'inquiéteront pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très communicatif. Je suis plutôt dans ma bulle. Mais je ne suis pas associable non plus. Seulement, la solitude est un luxe que seul ceux qui possèdent assez de chaleur naturelles peuvent se permettre. Seule je suis bien, mais c'est vrai qu'à deux c'est mieux…

Je traverse toute l'île à pieds, en prenant mon temps malgré la froidure de l'hivers. Je vis sur une île particulière, six mois de l'année, nous avons de la neige à ne plus savoir quoi en faire et les six autres mois, un soleil de plomb. Il a donc fallu adapter nos moyens à l'environnement. Passer de -40 degrés à 40 degrés, ça fait un sacré choc. Tout se fait en une semaine, le lundi nous sommes sous deux mètres de neiges, et le dimanche, il ne reste rien. Les étrangers sont tous fascinés par ce changement radical, mais nous sommes habitués. L'île attire énormément de météorologues, ils viennent étudier notre climat, et restent parfois plusieurs années pour tenter de comprendre ce qui influe sur le temps.

Aujourd'hui nous somme le cinq Mais, l'été est pour bientôt, il va falloir changer le toit de la maison, et se préparer à une période terrible. Les trois premières semaines d'été sont les plus dures, nous ne nous sommes pas accoutumés à la Fournaise et nous devons rester dans le noir pour ne pas souffrir trop de la chaleur. M'enfin, pour le moment, un peu moins de neige serait bienvenue. Il a beau faire soleil, le thermomètre géant de la place de la ville indique -20 degrés… Et les extrémités de mes doigts nus s'engourdissent. Je continue néanmoins à marcher à mon rythme, appréciant le bruit souple de mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la couche neigeuse. J'adore cette sensation, c'est incroyable comme ça me détend.

Après une demie heure de marche, les pointes de mes cheveux ont gelé, et je touche enfin à mon but. Les filles d'ici prévoient des crèmes protectrices et des baumes pour cheveux de sorte que leur chevelure peut résister à des températures allant jusqu'à -50 degrés ! Elles mettent aussi un tas de foulards et de bonnets, tant qu'on ne les reconnait même plus. Je ne fais pas tellement attention à ça, d'ailleurs si mes cheveux sont coupés aussi courts, c'est pour éviter qu'ils ne gèlent et ne me gênent. Et le fait que les pointes soient glacées signifie qu'il faut les raccourcir. Je demanderai à ma mère de s'en occuper, il vaut mieux que je me tienne loin des ciseaux.

J'entre dans le bâtiment de pierres mal taillées, et je me dirige vers le sous sol, dévalant l'immense escalier qui mène au vrai bâtiment de cours. En hivers, nous sommes obligés de travailler sous la terre, sinon c'est intenable, la chaleur se garde mieux au sous sol. Enfin j'arrive dans le grand hall d'où partent une multitude de couloirs. Il me reste cinq minutes avant les épreuves, je suis en retard. Et cette fois je dois courir dans les corridors le plus vite possible pour trouve ma salle de classe. Je l'aperçoit enfin et m'y engouffre, en sueur. Pour la mise en condition préparatoire avant l'examen c'est loupé. Je m'installe rapidement devant une table de libre sous l'œil réprobateur de L'Adjudant Chef Rosenfield et je souffle enfin.

«-Comme Miss Wynne est _enfin_ arrivée, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Juste un stylos sur les tables, pas un mot, et vous avez quatre heures. » Et il posa sur nos table les sujets.

En premier c'est l'épreuve écrite qui mesure nos capacités à « Juger et donc réagir en fonction d'un danger de type Piraterie. »

Question 1 : « Vous êtes sous les ordres d'un colonel et vous êtes face à un criminel pirate en devenir. Votre supérieur vous déclare qu'il part chercher des renforts, mais le pirate tente de s'enfuir, que faire ? »

La question piège typique. Dans ce cas la tentation de lui courir après est forte, mais seul on ne peut rien faire, si le colonel à besoin de renforts c'est qu'on ne peut pas le battre dans cette situation. Il faut donc attendre et ne rien tenter…

Tout ceci est d'un ennui. Concrètement, à quoi va me servir de savoir ça, mes parents ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, ils pensent qu'entrer dans la marine est un métier d'avenir. Mais quel avenir ? Un futur d'opprimé, qui devra obéir à des ordres venant de personnes corrompues, malsaines et surement pas représentative de la Justice. Du moins, pas de la mienne. L'éducation que les élèves reçoivent tient plus de l'endoctrinement et du bourrage de crane qu'autre chose. Ici, on nous transforme en bons petits soldats, qui seront persuadés que la piraterie c'est le mal et que la Marine représente le bien. Et j'ai l'impression que pas un seul élève ne se rend compte que l'idée qu'ils se font du Bien et du Mal est trop poussée. J'abandonne, c'est désespérant.

Je répond à toutes les questions, écrivant ce que les correcteurs attendent de moi, ce qu'ils attendent d'un robot plutôt. J'en pleurerai si je ne me trouvais pas au milieu de trente-cinq autres personnes.

Enfin l'épreuve se finie, je suis épuisée, c'était trop long et mon cerveau a énormément de mal à se concentrer longtemps. En général je finis par divaguer vers un autre monde au bout d'une demie heure de cours. Mais là c'était important, pour mes parents du moins. L'île de Trennam est connue pour son climat mais aussi parce qu'elle forme de très bons officiers, qui arrivent hauts dans la hiérarchie, et qui font la fierté du pays. Il est inconcevable pour une famille d'ici de ne pas envoyer son enfant faire des études militaires. Il est inconcevable pour un enfant de ne pas vouloir les faire.

La journée passe lentement, il semblerai que le Temps m'a abandonné, lui qui pourtant était en bons termes avec moi… Les heures paraissent des jours et lorsqu'enfin je suis libérée (tout est relatif) j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Je me dépêche de rentrer, refusant de me mêler à la cohue des élèves échangeant leurs impressions sur les récentes épreuves. Que des têtes blondes, à la peau pâle et aux yeux verts ou bleus. Type nordique. Suis-je donc la seule brune de ce pays ? Même mes parents sont blond, et mon frère est … cuivre. Ils m'ont avoué que j'étais adoptée, ça n'a jamais été un sujet tabou, et nous en parlons librement. Je n'ai jamais cherché à trouver mes parents biologiques. Pour moi, je n'ai qu'une famille, c'est celle qui m'a élevée, avec l'amour et l'attention que l'on porte à son enfant. Mes parents m'aiment, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mon frère par contre… Il est en pleine crise de près adolescence, c'est ingérable, et la plupart du temps je m'enferme dans ma chambre et je dessine, ou j'écris. J'aime l'art, il n'y rien de plus pur et de plus beau. La liberté de pouvoir exprimer ce que l'on ne peut dire avec des paroles ou des mots, le pouvoir que la peinture ou le fusain peut donner à une personne, c'est merveilleux. Rentrer à la maison et pouvoir dessiner, écrire, peindre, c'est la délivrance c'est ça la liberté, la vraie Liberté.

Mais mon père déteste ce que je fais, pour lui, c'est une perte de temps. Mais je fais confiance au Temps, et s'il m'accorde de quoi faire ma passion, c'est que je ne le perd pas. Ce soir néanmoins, nous allons avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mes parents. Je ne veux pas continuer mes études. J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis libre de choisir ma vie.

Je continue de marcher et passe par le port, où l'eau est gelée, les bateaux, des brises glaces solides et immenses attendent patiemment leur chargement, et l'arrivée des marins. Les colossales carcasses de métal semblent chanter lorsque le vent souffle dessus, et comme il n'y a personne, c'est assez effrayant. Je m'avance, toujours plus près de l'eau glacée, si je tend la main, je pourrai peut être toucher le plus petit des navires (qui fait quand même au moins quatre fois ma maison en hauteur), mais je ne m'y risque pas. Et me contente de contempler ces vaisseaux qui traversent les mers, et qui ont vu tant de choses, tant de pays, tant de personnes. Ces bâtiments sont plus savants que moi, je dois les respecter. Parfois je parle aux objets qui m'entoure, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'ils me répondent. En vain. Ma théière, avec qui j'entretiens des relations plus que cordiales, n'a jamais dénié m'adresser la parole, et pourtant je la nettoie avec soins, et je n'oublis jamais de la dépoussiérer si je ne m'en sers pas l'été. Les objets du quotidien sont parfois bien ingrats…

Il faut que je reparte, mes parents m'attendent surement. Mais j'aime la sensation du froid autour de moi, j'aime sentir l'air glacial me fouetter le visage et faire rougir mon nez. Il faut rentrer. Si je ne rentre pas, on me retrouvera congelée, il n'est pas rare de trouver des étrangers imprudents morts de froid dans des recoins sombres de la ville. Ils sont pourtant prévenus à leur arrivé, mais le froid est souvent plus rapide qu'on ne le pense.

L'été c'est de la Fournaise qu'il faut se méfier, il y a des heures où on ne sort jamais, de onze heure à midi par exemple. Idéal pour attraper la pire insolation de toute votre vie, et sans aucun doute la dernière… Mais je préfère l'hiver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, le calme des rue enneigées, l'air froid et les étoiles polaires me font rêver et divaguer. Mais pour moi, la rêverie est quotidienne. Il m'est extrêmement difficile de rester concentrée une heure entière, et cela n'est pas du qu'à mon tempérament rêveur. Je n'étais pas ainsi avant mes dix ans. Mais j'ai sans doute fait la pire erreur de ma vie, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon. Je n'aime pas ce pouvoir.

J'ai mangé ce fruit un hiver sombre et particulièrement froid, j'étais restée plus longtemps que prévue à l'école, car mon supérieur souhaitait me parler. J'attendais depuis une demie heure seule à ma place, sans bouger, mais personne ne venait. Alors guidée par des voix, je me suis levée et me suis rendue dans une autre pièce où trois hommes en uniformes semblaient rire en discutant. En m'apercevant ils ne m'ont pas fâchée, et m'ont invitée à m'asseoir sur une des chaises. Ils ont repris leur bavardage, ne se préoccupant pas de moi. Et c'est alors que j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide du monde. Il y avait une petite valise, juste à coté de moi, posée à terre. Les trois hommes me tournaient le dos. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, et j'ai ouvert cette valisette. Dedans, un fruit, étrange certes, mais drôlement appétissant pour une gamine de dix affamée…

La suite vous vous en doutez, les trois hommes se sont rendus compte de ma bêtise et on tous failli faire une syncope. Je suis partie en courant. Sans demander mon reste. Mais je ne me souviens plus très bien de tout cela, ça remonte à huit ans, et j'étais petite. Il y'a cependant une chose dont je me rappelle parfaitement. Le rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit là. Un rêve qui allait changer mon existence.

Je marchais dans une forêt, ténébreuse et profonde, où l'on ne distinguait même plus le ciel tant les arbres étaient hauts. D'épaisses racines noueuses s'épanouissaient paresseusement sur le sol dur, manquant de me faire tomber à chaque pas. Je les soupçonnais de le faire exprès. Mais je n'avais pas de preuve concrète. J'étais perdues, et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps pour pouvoir rentrer. Je me posais sur une racine plus grosse que les autres et j'attendais que quelque chose se produise. Ce fût le cas. Une mélodie me parvint, venant du recoin le plus sombre du bois, où pas un rayon de lune ne pénétrait. Guidée par cette rengaine, un poème, une chansonnette, dont je ne saisissais pas le sens je m'enfonçais plus encore dans la forêt. Les mots n'avaient ni queue ni tête et malgré mes efforts je ne comprenais rien.

« Il était grilheure ; les slictueux toves

Sur l'aloinde gyraient et vriblaient ;

Tout flivoreux étaient les borogoves

Les vergeons fourgus bourniflaient. »

Ça n'avait pas de sens et plus je m'approchais, moins je comprenais. Lorsque enfin j'arrivais à la source de la mélodie je découvris un chat. Aux drôles de rayures, chantonnant gaiement, reprenant le refrains. Il était plutôt maigre, effrayant, et inexplicablement attirant.

« -Vous êtes un Chat.

-Ih ih peut-être bien…

-Je peux reconnaître un chat quand j'en vois un.

-Mais qui dit que vous me voyez ?! »

Et il disparut ! Ne laissant paraître que ses yeux verts.

« -Indiquez-moi le chemin pour m'en aller d'ici je vous en pris ! »

Le drôle de minou laissa réapparaître son sourire.

« Cela dépend bien d'où tu veux te rendre » Me répondit-il en riant.

« -Qu'importe où…

-Alors peu importe quel chemin tu prends

-… du moment que j'arrive quelque part.

-Ah, mais tu arriveras forcément quelque part, pourvu que tu marches assez longtemps. »

J'ai réfléchi quelques instants je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais le chat me coupa la parole.

« -Jeune fille, nous allons être amenés à nous revoir, alors faites attention à vous, et surtout éviter les légumes roses, c'est mauvais pour la digestion.

-Mais quel est votre nom ! Monsieur le Chat !

-Appel moi comme tu voudras, balaya-t-il la question d'un revers de patte, mais en général, quand je me parle à moi-même, je me surnomme Chess.

-Chess… C'est un beau surnom, c'est le surnom qu'il faut, je vous appellerai Chess. Chess.

-Bien, en ce cas-tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

-Vous ne me demandez pas mon prénom ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de le connaitre, tu es toi je suis moi. Tu sais que tu n'es pas moi et je sais que je ne suis pas toi. Pas besoin de nom, une personne ne se résume pas qu'à cela. » Répliqua-t-il son souris énigmatique remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Et il disparut lentement, en commençant par le bout de la queue et en finissant par le sourire, qui flotta quelques instants avant de s'évaporer à son tour. Je restai assise un moment lorsque tout autour de moi devint sombre et flou à son tour. Et enfin je sorti de ce rêve. Je courrai dans la maison encore endormie jusqu'à la salle de bain et m'observai. Mes cheveux, longs à cette époque, étaient d'un vert très pale, et mes yeux luisaient d'un bleu saphir piquetait d'émeraudes. Des oreilles de chat bleus nuit s'agitaient sur le haut de mon crane et une queue de la même couleur fouettait l'air derrière moi. C'est à ce moment que je devins complètement fascinée par le monde qui m'entourait. J'ai contemplé mon reflet quelques minutes. J'ai touché le poil soyeux de ma queue, de mes oreilles. J'ai observé mes iris luisants, félins. Et en ouvrant la bouche j'ai découvert une rangée de petit crocs coupants et blancs.

Mes parents ont étrangement bien réagis, pensant sans doute que mon « pouvoir » me servirait en tant qu'officier. Mais je n'arrive pas à le maîtriser totalement, il m'arrive de disparaître à un endroit sans m'en rendre compte et de réapparaître autre part de la même façon. C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai la fâcheuse manie de tenter de parler à mes objets fétiches. Qui me laisse dans le plus grand des désarrois. Je me referme aussi de plus en plus. C'est étrange que j'en ai conscience, et que je ne puisse rien faire. J'observe les personnes que j'aime autour de moi s'éloigner, devenir des étrangers et je reste seule. Enfin presque. Je ne suis jamais seule. Je sens sa présence en moi, cynique et rieur. Ironique et taquin. J'entend sa voix qui me parle, ou qui se parle parfois. Chess et moi, depuis ce jour nous ne formons plus qu'une et unique personne. Chess est moi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui a pour but d'encrer une réalité à se personnage. Je vous promet un peu plus d'action pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. Ils m'aident à m'améliorer, et à voir ce qui cloche. ^^

Question ! Quel est votre personnage favori dans Alice au pays des merveilles ?


End file.
